


Whumptober 2020 - 30 - Ignoring an Injury

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 2





	Whumptober 2020 - 30 - Ignoring an Injury

Tsubasa pushed himself up, moving to help his siblings up as well. Turning back to the Hades beast, he prepared to morph.

Another attack was sent their way but he continued on, attempting to take it down. 

When he’d finished, he moved to his siblings and checked them over. They were all injured pretty badly. When he got them home, he helped each of them put on bandages and clean up. 

He went to go to his room when the alert came that the hades beast was already causing more trouble. 

He forced himself forward and headed to take it down. This time went smoother, the team taking it down quickly. Tsubasa began heading home but soon collapsed. 

“Tsubasa?” Houka knelt beside him.

“He’s hurt,” Urara assessed as she moved aside his jacket to reveal a large gash. 

“Why didn’t you take care of this?” Makito asked.

“Was caring for you guys..” Tsubasa answered quietly. 

“Let’s get him home,” Kai decided. 

Soon, they were home, his injuries bandaged. He looked around tiredly, appreciating his siblings that cared about him.


End file.
